wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Linia czasowa Warhammer 40,000
thumb|250px|Imperialny skryba Ten artykuł zawiera krótkie podsumowanie wydarzeń jakie miały miejsce w Drodze Mlecznej od pre historii aż do 41 milenium. Są tam min. zapisy o upadku Eldarów jak i powstaniu ludzkości. Wszystkie daty są zapisane w formacie w.999.M41 co należy odczytywać jako rok 40.999 naszej ery. Pre-historia Narodziny Gwiezdnych Bogów. Narodziny istot zwanych jako Gwiezdni Bogowie nastąpiło wraz ze stworzeniem wszechświata. Powstali oni z ogromnych pokładów energii na początku stworzenia. Na początku wszechświat składał się jedynie ze słońc i był niczym więcej wirującą chmurą gazu. Gwiezdni Bogowie także byli inni niż obecnie. Nie wyglądali wcale na złe istoty byli czymś w rodzaju monstrualnych pasożytów a żywili się oni energią słońc bowiem planety nie zdążyły się jeszcze ukształtować. W późniejszych czasach te istoty będą znane jak CTan , ale na początku nie były tak złymi istotami jakimi miały się stać. Żyli, żywili się a także umierali dzięki gwiazdom co trwało miliony lat. Z czasem te istoty nauczyły się poruszać po wszechświecie. Zostawiły więc one miejsce swojego narodzenia po czym dryfowały po bezkresach kosmosu niszcząc kolejne gwiazdy. Istoty te nie musiały płacić swoją energią życiową za jakiekolwiek czynności a wręcz odwrotnie stawały się coraz silniejsze. Mijali tylko powstające już planety oraz słabe pola elektromagnetyczne , które nigdy nie zaspokoiły by ich głodu. Przedwieczni Podobnie jak gwiazdy stworzyły swoje dzieci tak i planety nowej galaktyki utworzyły formy życia z materii, które rozpoczęły długą drogę ewolucyjną do samoświadomości. Oni właśnie utworzyli zaawansowaną cywilizację oraz technologie zdolną do podróży między gwiezdnych. Nazywani oni byli Przedwiecznymi przez rasę Eldarów, która znała ich najlepiej. Byli niezwykle mądrzy i tak długo i do tego stopnia badali gwiazdy, astronomie i fizykę, że dla ludzi taka mądrość wydawała się tajemną sztuką. Zrozumieli nawet działanie wszechświata, dzięki temu mogli manipulować alternatywnymi wymiarami i mogli tworzyć niezwykłe dzieła psionicznej inżynierii. Ich technologia pozwalała im przekraczać tysiące lat świetlnych robiąc tylko jeden krok dzięki niezliczonym bramom osnowy, którymi połączyli całą galaktykę tak jak Eldarzy lecz na większą skalę. Przedwieczni rozłożyli swoją energię w wielu miejscach w galaktyce lecz wiedzieli, że każde życie jest cenne toteż pomagali innym gatunkom dochodzić do własnej samoświadomości na tysiącach światów. Niektórzy z Adeptus Mechanicus uważają, że także Terra poczuła ten "zastrzyk energii" na długo przed tym jak pierwsi ludzie doszli do świadomości co jest uważane za Herezje przez Eklezjarchat, który uczy, że ludzkość została stworzona na obraz Boga-Imperatora przed tym jak jego duch został wcielony w ciało fizyczne tysiąclecia temu. Cywilizacja Przedwiecznych osiągnęła swoją wielkość około 60 milionów lat temu. Przedwieczni mieli duży wkład w stworzeniu lub postępie inteligentnych ras żyjących w galaktyce takich jak Eldarowie czy Krorkowie (poprzednicy orków) lecz nie wiadomo czy brali oni udział w ewolucji ludzkości. Przedwieczni byli bardzo silnymi psionikami i często stosowali Osnowę do szerokiej gamy użytków technologicznych. Stworzyli oni podróże szybsze od światła co potem wykorzystali Eldarowie do swoich Bram Osnowy. Te portale połączyły ze sobą kolonie swoje znajdujące się na ogromnych przestrzeniach między gwiezdnych. Nekrontyrowie Kiedy Przedwieczni rozprzestrzeniali się po galaktyce, inne młodsze inteligentne rasy "wspinały" się za nimi. Jedną z takich ras byli Nekrontyrowie, którzy mieszkali na planecie niszczonej przez niestabilną gwiazdę, która zsyłała na ich planetę atomowe wiatry słoneczne lub burze plazmowe. Imperialni nie posiadają wielu informacji na temat tej rasy lecz wiedzą,że ich życie było krótkie i niepewne a ich ciała były spożywane przez wszelkiego rodzaju choroby i nowotwory z powodu wysokiego promieniowania jonizującego oddawanego przez ich słońce. Miasta Nekrontyrów były zbudowane w oczekiwaniu na ich śmierć, zbudowane były dla zmarłych a żywi żyli tylko w cieniu grobowców ich przodków. Największe zabytki były zbudowane wyłącznie dla zmarłych, nigdy dla żywych. Nie zaznając pokoju na własnym świcie Nekrontyrowie dążyli po omacku do gwiazd by zbadać inne gwiazdy i światy. Podróżowali oni statkami zbudowanymi z żywego metalu zwanego Necrodermis, napędzanych antymaterią. Rozpoczęli długie podróże poprzez pustkę i zaczęli kolonizowac inne światy. Kiedyś podczas swojej ekspansji Nekrontyrowie spotkali Przedwiecznych.Ich ekspansja była o wiele szybsza niż Nekrontyrów przez to, że opanowali oni podróże przez Immaterium. Przedwieczni byli praktycznie nieśmiertelni podczas gdy w pamięci Nekrontyrów zachowały się jedynie obrazy z ich rodzinnej planety kiedy to ich ciała pożerane były przez nowotwory. Przez to byli oni okropnie zazdrośni i rozgniewani. Byli również zdumieni, że inne rasy korzystają z tak długiego życia podczas gdy ich własne było takie okropne i krótkie. Nekrontyrowie najpierw zazdrościli Przedwiecznym, co przerodziło się w zażartą nienawiść. Nekrotyrowie chcieli usunąć ich oraz całe ich imperium z galaktyki. Tak zaczęła się Wojna w Niebie. Wojna w Niebie Potworne wojny między Przedwiecznymi a Nekrontyrami znane były w Eldarskich mitach jako Wojna w Niebie. Nekrontyrowie w końcu przegrali wojnę, ponieważ nie posiadali takiej technologi jak Przedwieczni. Zostali oni także zmyślnie wymanewrowani przez sieć bram osnowy.Nekrontyrowie zostali zepchnięci na swoją zapomnianą rodzinną planetę leżącą niedaleko gwiazd Halo. Ich furia została ostudzona przez długie milenia podczas których mieszkali w niewoli na swojej planecie. Wtedy to zaczęli nienawidzić wszystkich innych inteligentnych ras i poprzysięgli sobie zemstę na swoich pozornie niepokonanych wrogach. Naukowcy Nekrontyrów długo poszukiwali potęgi, która uwolni ich od Przedwiecznych. W końcu natrafili na dziwne anomalie w najstarszych umierających gwiazdach w galaktyce. W ich wnętrzu odkryli energie, która była bardziej starożytna niż Przedwieczni i potężniejsza niż wszystko co zostało zapoczątkowane na początku stworzenia. To byli Gwiezdni Bogowie. Żywili się rozbłyskami słonecznymi oraz burzami magnetycznymi kiedy pierwsi Nekrontyrowie ich znaleźli. To była broń, której Nekrontyrowie od dawna poszukiwali do zniszczenia Przedwiecznych. Wierzyli oni, że są to potomkowie boga śmierci, którego czcili. Moc tych istot była niesamowita, wykonani z surowej energii gwiazd przez Nekrontyrów byli nazywani CTan lub "Gwiezdni Bogowie" w ich własnym języku. Ich świadomość była zbyt rozległa by mogli ją zrozumieć humanoidzi. Jak Nekrontyrom udało się z nimi porozumieć nie jest znane Adeptus Mechanicus. Nekrontyrowie zbudowali dla swoich "wybawców" ciała z żywego metalu zwanego Necrodermis, aby ci mogli się zmaterializować w ich świecie. Niezrozumiałe siły zostały skompresowane w ciałach z metalu.CTan stawali się świadomi swego nowego trybu życia i chcieli zakosztować przyjemności ze zjadania istot oraz materii i innych przyjemności życia cielesnego. Skoncentrowana energia CTan wyzwalana przez ich organy psychiczne wyzwoliła w nich nowy głód. Wkrótce Nekrontyrowie wpadli w zachwyt pod wpływem osiągnięć CTan, którzy to zdecydowali się przejąć kontrolę nad swoimi dobroczyńcami. CTan byli niemal bogami i długo przed nimi i po nich nie było nikogo kto byłby tak czczony. Być może zostali skażeni przez materialny świat, do którego zostali włączeni a może zawsze byli okrutni. W ostateczności CTan okazali się źli i kapryśni jak gwiazdy, których energią niegdyś się żywili. CTan zaczęli się rozkoszować smakiem energii życiowej niezliczonych śmiertelnych niewolników. Powstanie Nekronów thumb|280px|Nekrontyrowie po swej potwornej transformacji w NekronówUzbrojeni w zabójczą podobną bogom broń oraz statki kosmiczne mogące przelecieć galaktykę w mgnieniu oka dzięki zastosowaniu fazy kwantowej Nekrontyrowie stali gotowi by rozpocząć wojnę przeciwko Przedwiecznym na nowo. Lecz CTan mieli inne plany co do swoich sług. Zaproponowali oni Nekrontyrom fizyczną nieśmiertelność oraz stabilność , której tak bardzo pragnęli. Ich chore ciała zostały zastąpione żywym metalem Necrodermis, z których składały się fizyczne formy Gwiezdnych Bogów. Ich stare ciała zostały skonsumowane, a ich nowe, zimne metalowe na zawsze zostały uwolnione od słabości, szkielety będą miały pełną swobodę w mszczeniu się na innych gatunkach, których tak nienawidzą. Czy Nekrontyrowie spłacili cenę jaką spłacić musieli za zawarcie tego paktu nie jest nikomu znane lecz ich gatunek został całkowicie oczyszczony a ich organy połączone z szkieletami Necrodermis, które ich naukowcy wytwarzali dzięki mocom CTan. Nekrontyrowie stali się Nekronami przeklinając CTan za to co im zrobili. Ze świadomości Nekrontyrów pozostały tylko upiorne echa. Jedynie kilku Nekrontyrów o bardzo silnej woli zatrzymało swoją dawna świadomość oraz intelekt lecz byli już tylko cieniem swego dawnego ja. Nekronom nie zależało w ogóle na utracie planet, bliskich czy czegokolwiek innego; ważne było dla nich jedynie to,że będą żyć wiecznie bez żadnych chorób tak jak to ich Bogowie obiecali. Z Nekrontyrów pozostało tylko jedno: potworna nienawiść do wszelkich innych żyjących gatunków we wszechświecie.Legiony metalowych wojowników żyjących na swoich statkach kryptach byli gotowi walczyć. Przedwieczni mieli się teraz przeciwstawić CTan oraz Nekronom w nieuniknionej wojnie. Panowanie Nekronów. CTan zdobyli galaktykę. Ostatnie planetarne bastiony Przedwiecznych były oblężone, a inne inteligentne rasy były teraz bydłem mającym zaspokoić głód CTan. CTan oraz Nekroni byli okrutnymi władcami dla młodszych gatunków żyjących w galaktyce, chcieli nimi jedynie zaspokoić swój głód. Z nie znanych powodów, ale być może z powodu łaknienia coraz większej ilości energii życiowej śmiertelników, CTan zaczęli walczyć między sobą najpierw dla sportu, później jednak z czystej złości. Wśród Eldarskich mitów jest opowieść o tym, jak ich Bóg śmiejąc się namówił jednego z CTan zwanego Outsider , aby ten rozpoczął wojnę o dominacje. Podczas walk pomiędzy CTan wiele gwiazd zgasło i wiele układów zostało pożartych przez wytworzone przez nich czarne dziury.Wielu z CTan pochłonęło się nawzajem pozostawiając zaledwie kilku we wszechświecie, którzy walczyli jeszcze przez długie wieki. Nawet Prastarzy określani jako cierpliwi oraz posiadający niezłomna wolę stali zdesperowani podczas ataku Nekronów. Tworzyli oni wojowników ze spaczni oraz stosowali wszelaką technologię Osnowy chcąc zatrzymać Nekronów. Lecz CTan oraz Nekroni nadal gasili życia w całej galaktyce. Szala się przechyla Przedwieczni wysyłali swoich wojowników z mocami psychicznymi, aby ci walczyli dalej przeciwko Nekronom. Byli oni zrodzeni z energii Spaczni. W końcu Imperium CTan zostało rozbite przez energie Immaterium, które było przekleństwem dla bezdusznych pomiotów. Przedwieczni i młodsze gatunki walczyli dalej. Widząc zagrożenie CTan po raz pierwszy szukali sposobu na zniszczenie energii młodszych ras. W życie wprowadzili plan mający na celu rozdzielenie świata materialnego od Osnowy czego pierwsze skutki możemy zobaczyć na Imperialnym świecie-twierdzy zwanym Cadią, który jest "wielką baterią" podtrzymującą jedyne stabilne wejście i wyjście z Oka Terroru. Plan CTanu się powiódł. Ale "nasiona zniszczenia" zasiane przez Przedwiecznych sprowadziły nieprzewidziany kataklizm. Bóle oraz niewykorzystane energie młodszych raz spoczywających w spokoju w Immaterium zostały zaburzone. Dusze zmarłych podczas Wojny w Niebie zostałe przesłane ze Spaczni do Immaterium. Istoty, które tam żyły zostały zmienione w potworne drapieżniki, które zabijały i rozdzierały umysły słabych psioników. Ostatecznie zaowocowało to później w utworzenie sfery Chaosu. Plaga Enslaverów. thumb|243px|Enslaver Mieszkańcy spaczni żyjący w szczelinach między Immaterium a światem materialnym, szukali nowych sposobów aby w nim się znaleźć. Przedwieczni korzystając z bio-inżynierii tworzyli nowych wojowników naśladując zielono-skórych Krorków, którzy byli przodkami obecnych orków, lecz było już za późno. W końcu potwory spaczni wykorzystały sieć portali osnowy Przedwiecznych , którzy zniszczyli dużą część z nich, aby zapobiec rozprzestrzenianiu się stworzeń z innego wymiaru. W końcu wszystkie okropności ( za, których stworzenie także odpowiadali w pewnym stopniu Przedwieczni) przedostały się do świata materialnego. Najgorszymi z nich były Enslawery, które mogły panować nad umysłami młodszych ras oraz tworzyć własne portale do świata materialnego poprzez transmutowanie psioników. To był już koniec Przedwiecznych, kiedy Enslavery przejęły kontrole nad ich sługami. Immaterium było puszką Pandory, z której uwolniły się stworzenia, które zadały ostatni cios panowaniu Przedwiecznych w galaktyce. Już podczas wojen w Niebie pomiędzy Ctan oraz Przedwiecznymi życie stało na skraju zagłady. Po pladze Enslaverów było jeszcze gorzej. Nekroni oraz CTan w kryptach Egzystencja Nekronów została ograniczona do poszukiwania nauki oraz kontroli galaktyki a na pewno sprawił im radość widok upadku Przedwiecznych oraz innych ras. Jednak CTan odkryli pewien problem. Jeśli nie będzie nikogo w galaktyce to nie będą mogli zaspokajać swojego głodu, więc postanowili, że zostawią w spokoju galaktykę oraz Enslaverów i pozwolą galaktyce odrodzić się oraz ewoluować w nowe formy życia. To z pewnością trwać będzie miliony lat, jednak CTan oraz Nekroni wyjdą na tym korzystnie. CTan wydostali się z zawieruchy panującej obecnie w galaktyce po czym udali się na światy-krypty ,aby tam spoczywać w zamknięciu przez miliony lat ziemskich. Pozostawili przy wejściach do krypt swoich niewolników, aby ci strzegli ich oraz zniszczyli na planecie wszelkie życie, aby nie przyciągać uwagi Enslaverów. (Teraz wiadomo dlaczego Nekroni spoczywają na martwych światach co było niezwykłą zagadką dla imperialnych badaczy). Plan CTan się powiódł, ponieważ w 41 milenium imperialni badacze obudzili Nekronów. W tym czasie pojawili się tylko dwaj CTan. Odkryli oni wiele nowych ras oraz ogromną wojnę wyniszczającą galaktykę jak ta , w której uczestniczyli 65 milionów lat temu. Galaktyka rozkwitała życiem lecz nadal była wypełniona psionikami oraz czcicielami mocy spaczni, które zostały uwolnione podczas Wojny w Niebie. Wojna ze śmiertelnikami będzie trwała długo, ponieważ spadkobiercy Przedwiecznych , Eldarzy muszą zostać zniszczeni, Chaos musi zostać obalony, Spacznia musi zostać odcięta od materialnego świata a ludzkość musi być podporządkowana tak samo jak Nekrontyrowie. Lecz CTan wiedzieli, że są ponad czasowi i nieśmiertelni, ich technologia bardzo wyprzedza technologie innych ras a czas jest zawsze po ich stronie... Powstanie Ludzkości Wiek Terry oraz Gwiezdny Exodus. Przez miliony standardowych lat po tym jak Nekroni zasnęli w swych grobowcach inne rasy odradzały się w zdewastowanej galaktyce. Najpotężniejszą rasą byli Eldarzy wraz ze swoją macierzysta planetą, w której miejscu zaistniało potem Oko Terroru zwane również Okiem Grozy. Na planecie Ziemia zwanej potem Terrą, powstała rasa humanoidów zwana Ludzkością. Rosła ona w siłę przez 40000 lat. Podczas wieku Terry (Age of Terra) lub epoki postępu (Age of Progress) ludzie zaczęli kolonizować inne planety oraz inne układy. Gwiezdny Exodus jest niekompletnie znanym okresem ludzkiej historii, który jest określany jako początek ludzkich wypadów do przestrzeni między gwiezdnej oraz początek istnienia najstarszych ludzkich kolonii począwszy od jakiegoś punktu w linii czasowej 3 tysiąclecia. Okres ten prowadzi do Mrocznej Epoki Technologii ( Dark Age of Technology). Przez większość Gwiezdnego Exodusu ludzkość nie miała pojęcia o istnieniu Osnowy lub podróży między gwiezdnych więc podróżowali w ogromnych statkach używając hibernacji kriogenicznej. Mroczny Wiek Technologii (M15-M25) thumb|278px|Ludzkie miasto na zaawansowanej technologicznie kolonii (16 Milenium)podczas Mrocznego Wieku TechnologiiWiele informacji z trwającej od 15 do 25 milenium Mrocznej Epoki Technologii nie jest do końca znane. To właśnie w tym czasie zostali wyszkoleni Nawigatorzy a ludzie mogli odbywać podróże między gwiezdne z prędkością szybszą niż światło za pomocą niebezpiecznych przejść w Spaczni oraz Immaterium. Istnienie takich właśnie podróży umożliwiło bardzo szybkie kolonizowanie nowych planet, po czym ludzie zaczęli prowadzić wspólną politykę oraz handel dla własnych korzyści. W pewnym momencie takiego postępowania cała ludzkość została zjednoczona pod czymś znanym jako Federacja Między Gwiezdna. To jest znane z dzieł ludzi "Keeper Cripians" , była to grupa znana jako "Ludzie ze złota", którzy pracowali z "Ludźmi z Kamienia" i chcieli stworzyć wspaniale prosperujące społeczeństwo zamiast koncentrować się na rozwoju nauki oraz technologii, które i tak (według Imperialnych norm) było pozbawione duchowości oraz pobożności. Ludzie z Kamienia stworzyli trzecią grupę: "Ludzi z Żelaza", którzy byli jakąś formą inteligentnych robotów, którzy mieli pomóc im w pracy oraz obowiązkach wojskowych. Ci ludzie z żelaza nie byli kontrolowani i zbuntowali się przeciwko swym ludzkim twórcom, konflikt a raczej kataklizm obejmował niemal że wszystkie planety ludzi czego skutkiem był brak wsparcia z zewnątrz dla zagrożonych planet. Co gorsza, po zniszczeniach spowodowanych po wojnie z techno-barbarzyńcami, psionikowie zaczęli się pojawiać w dużych ilościach na wielu ludzkich koloniach podczas totalnego upadku Eldarów, którzy to w tym czasie kontrolowali galaktykę. Wynikiem tych wszystkich wydarzeń było wprowadzenie ludzkości w okropności Spaczni oraz upadek ludzkiej cywilizacji między gwiezdnej co było znane jako Epoka Walki (Age of Strife). Epoka Walk (M25-M30) thumb|Ludzie z Żelaza Podczas tak zwanego Mrocznego Wieku Technologii ludzkość osiągnęła szczyt naukowy oraz technologiczny. "Standart Template Construct" (w wolnym tłumaczeniu: standardowy szablon konstruowania) lub STC, komputerowa baza danych dla wszystkich znanych zaawansowanych technologii człowieka, została udoskonalona przez ludzkich inżynierów oraz naukowców co pozwoliło na przeprowadzanie ekspansji po całej galaktyce bez żadnych przeszkód. Jednym z powodów dzięki którym ekspansja przeprowadzana była tak sprawnie byli Ludzie z Żelaza - inteligentne roboty bojowe, które wygrały dla ludzi wiele wojen lecz z jakiegoś powodu zwrócili się przeciwko swym stwórcom podczas Mrocznego Wieku Technologii. Wojnę ostatecznie wygrali ludzie, ale cena była wysoka. Ludzie z Żelaza zrujnowali wiele organów władz oraz całych kolonii. Niestety był to dopiero początek nieszczęść ludzkości. Podczas gdy ludzie byli rozproszeni po całej galaktyce, starożytne Imperium Eldarów zaczęło upadać; wiele sukcesów tej zaawansowanej rasy doprowadziło do dekadencji oraz hedonizmu na wielką skalę. Wewnątrz Spaczni zepsucie Eldarów odzwierciedlało się w postaci kształtowania nowego boga Chaosu: Slannesha, który spowodował ogromne zakłócenia w Spaczni a w materialnym wszechświecie wiele burz Spaczni przez co podróże między gwiezdne jak i daleko-siężna telepatia stała się niemożliwa, zostało od siebie odciętych wiele ludzkich światów w tym układ słoneczny. Lata mijały a ludzkie kolonie nadal były od siebie odizolowane. Pod koniec Mrocznej Epoki Technologii na ludzkich koloniach zaczęli się pojawiać psionicy, którzy na wielu światach byli prześladowani oraz tępieni jak czarownice, jednak na wielu planetach istniały społeczeństwa oświeconych oraz postępowych ludzi, którzy akceptowali oraz chronili psioników. Początkowy brak tolerancji dla psioników był nieprzewidzianym ratunkiem dla wielu planet, ponieważ demony oraz wiele innych stworzeń spaczni używało psioników jako żywych portali do świata materialnego, dzięki czemu opanowali wiele ludzkich planet. Tylko planety, na których społeczeństwo bez litości tępiło psioników przetrwało Epokę Walk. Epoka Walk była najczarniejsza kartą ludzkiej historii. Wojny domowe, wyzwolona demoniczna energia, totalna anarchia: oto co szargało galaktyką w tym czasie. Wiele z okropnych a zarazem potężnych broni Złotego Wieku Technologii zostało wyzwolonych niszcząc wiele planet, niejednokrotnie zmieniając zielone światy takie jak Baal Secundus w pustynne napromieniowane skały. Wiele pojedynczych, podatnych na atak planet zostało zaatakowanych przez obce rasy takie jak np. Orkowie. W stosunkowo krótkim czasie rasa ludzka została rzucona na kolana a sami ludzie musieli znosić pięć tysiącleci wojen domowych, terroru , anarchii i ludobójstwa. Nie wiele informacji z tamtych czasów przetrwało, aby być znanym ludziom Imperium. Upadek Eldarów (M25-M30) thumb|Eldarski Świato-Statek Przed swym upadkiem Eldarzy byli technologicznie i psychicznie zaawansowanym gatunkiem humanoidalnym uważanym za najbardziej rozwinięty w całej galaktyce. Ich technologia sięgała tak daleko, że poszczególni Eldarzy musieli włożyć mało pracy lub w ogóle nie pracować, aby zdobyć materiały niezbędne do życia codziennego , co spowodowało że stało się ono nudne i bezbarwne. Skutkiem tego było, że w pewnym momencie 25 milenium zaczęły tworzyć się grupy tzw. Kulty Rekreacyjne, których członkowie mocno przeżywali każde uczucie, które życie miało im do zaoferowania. Pomimo przewidywań oraz ostrzeżeń starszych Eldarów , że taki tryb życia prowadzi do katastrofy a ich moralność jak i całe Imperium niechybnie upadnie Eldarowie się nie zmienili. Poszukiwali oni coraz bardziej ekstremalnych wrażeń co w końcu osiągnęło apogeum, wtedy śmierć panowała na ulicach miast a niektórzy Eldarowie pędzeni przez żądze krwi polowali na tych, którzy byli częścią rytuału przez który zginęło wielu ich pobratymców. Niektórzy z nich mogli teraz zobaczyć jak ich społeczeństwo niszczeje oraz ucieka z obrzydzeniem w kosmos. Ci, którzy uciekli będą potem decydować o losie ich rasy na odległych koloniach a potem będą znani jako Exodities, z których część będzie żyć na wielkich Świato-Statkach podróżując między gwiazdami z dala od obrzydliwego hedonistycznego społeczeństwa swych braci. Po śmierci dusze Eldarów przekraczały granice świata materialnego i wędrowały do innego wymiaru zwanego Immaterium lub Osnową. Ponieważ jednak do Osnowy zaczęły przychodzić dusze coraz bardziej skorumpowanych Eldarów , zaczęły się one łączyć w większe jednostki. Zwiększona ilość złej energii w Immaterium spowodowała rozszalenie się w całej galaktyce burz Spaczni przez co podróże między gwiezdne stały się niemożliwe a ludzkość pogrążyła się w chaosie. Te coraz większe jednostki skorumpowanej energii gdzieś w końcu 30 milenium połączyły się i zyskały samo świadomość. To był nowy bóg Chaosu: Slanesh przez Eldarów zwany:" Ta który pragnie" ponieważ bóg ten był czymś pomiędzy kobieta a mężczyzną. Slanesh spowodował ogromny wybuch psionicznej energii w samym centrum Eldarskiego imperium. Wszyscy Eldarowie, którzy znaleźli się w zasięgu wybuchu natychmiast zginęli, a ich duszę powędrowały do ich oprawcy, aby go nakarmić. Większość Eldarskich Bogów żyjących w Spaczni zginęła przez Slanesha. Bóg wojny Khaela Mensha Khaine próbował walczyć z nowym wrogiem, lecz jego fizyczna forma została zdruzgotana a jego duch został zawarty na każdym Eldarskim Światło-Statku w urządzeniach zwanych "Awatarami". Duch Khaine może być wezwany jedynie w ostateczności, w przypadku wielkiego zagrożenia. Jedynymi Bogami, którzy przetrwali upadek byli Cegorach (Bóg sztuczek zwany także "śmiejącym sie Bogiem") oraz Isha, która została "wyrwana złap" Slanesha przez Nurgla- Boga chorób i rozkładu. Trzyma on ją w swoim laboratorium i testuje na niej swoje plagi. Podobno szepcze ona do śmiertelnych i ostrzega przed zamysłami Nurgla. Niegdyś ogromne imperium pozostawiło po sobie jedynie Eldarów, którzy musieli walczyć o przetrwanie. Wprawdzie wielu Eldarów uciekło przed degeneracją własnej rasy na Światło-Statkach, lecz kiedy Slanesh spowodował Ogromny Wybuch, statki te skorzystały z Osnowy jako z drogi ucieczki do innych części galaktyki podczas której wiele z nich po prostu rozpadło się nie mogąc "udźwignąć" tak ogromnej energii. Na tych światło-Statkach znajdowało się mnóstwo próbek flory i fauny z Eldarskich światów. Niektóre światy jednak przetrwały, ponieważ znajdowały się daleko od epicentrum Wybuchu. Nie było ich jednak zbyt wiele. Chcąc uchronić tych, którzy przeżyli Eldarowie opracowali specjalne niemal fanatyczne ścieżki życiowe mające na celu wypełniać całkowicie ich bardzo długie życia np. praca dla społeczności w Światło-Statku lub poświęcenie się wojnie. Kiedy ktoś podążał już bardzo długo taką ścieżką, wtedy wkraczał na inną. W ten sposób Eldarowie zachowują równowagę psychiczna oraz emocjonalną, która została niegdyś zakłócona. Jednak część zdegenerowanych Eldarów przetrwała przez schronienie się w samej Osnowie. Było to schronienie dla niezliczonej ilości istot. Znajdowały się tam niezliczone zamieszkałe przez nich światy , które były chronione przed atakami Slanesha przez wzniesienie labiryntów psionicznych obwodów. Mieszkańcy czarnego miasta zwanego Commoragh znani byli jako Mroczni Eldarzy. Żerowali oni na ludziach i Eldarach a właściwie na ich duszach, które pożerali zachowując przy tym własne przed pożarciem przez Slanesha. Epoka Imperium (M30) Epoka Imperium zaczęła się zaraz po zakończeniu Wojen Zjednoczenia, które rozpoczął aby zunifikować wszystkie ludy na Ziemi. Epoka Imperium ciągnie się od 30 milenium aż do 41 - mrocznego milenium. Nowa epoka otwiera kolejne akty w historii ludzkości, którymi są Wielka Krucjata ,Herezja Horusa oraz niekończąca się wojna rozpoczynająca się po tym, jak Imperator dochodzi do kresu swego fizycznego życia. Powstanie Astronomicanu (M30) Imperator Tworzy na Ziemi ogromną latarnię, rozbrzmiewającą w Spaczni na niezmierzone odległości. Z jej pomocą nawigatorzy mogą sprawniej sterować okrętami w osnowie jak i podróżować na jeszcze większe odległości. Najpierw był zasilany przez samego Imperatora, potem jednak ten obowiązek spadł na 10.000 specjalnie wyszkolonych psioników, którzy cały czas utrzymują i trzymają pieczę nad astronomicanem. Wielka Krucjata (w. 800.M30) thumb|152px|Imperator Ludzkości podczas Wielkiej KrucjatyImperator Ludzkości rozpoczął Wielką Krucjatę kiedy Epoka Walk dobiegała już końca. Burze Spaczni, które odcinały od siebie ludzkie kolonie w końcu zniknęły razem z narodzinami Slanesha i upadkiem Eldarów. Imperator, który zjednoczył ludność Terry podczas Wojen Zjednoczenia,razem ze swoimi nowymi wojownikami: Adeptus Astartes oraz Armią Imperialną był gotowy do zjednoczenia całej ludzkości pod swoimi rządami i rozprzestrzeniać swoją filozofię jaką była Imperialna Prawda. Według paktu zawartego z kapłanami maszyny w 30milenium o nazwie: Traktat Marsa, Imperator obiecał oszczędzić ich życia tak długo jak pomagali mu oni w jego działaniach wojennych. Gardził jednak ich sposobem wykorzystywania bioniki oraz ich Kultem Maszyny, ponieważ było to sprzeczne z wyznawanymi przez niego wartościami. Imperator był wielkim człowiekiem postępu oraz nowych technologii i tak wielu kapłanów maszyny wierzyło, że oto nadszedł ich długo oczekiwany Bóg Maszyny Omnisjasz że zgodzili się służyć Imperium jako Adeptus Mechanicus. Wtedy to zmieniono symbol Imperium z używanej zawsze błyskawicy na dwugłowego orła zwanego Aquilą symbolizującego unię Imperiów Ziemi i Marsa. Z wielkimi kuźniami Marsa i produkcją przemysłową całej planety Imperator był w stanie stworzyć i uzbroić swoje armie a co najważniejsze miał do swej dyspozycji Adeptus Mechanicus wraz ze wszystkimi Legionami Tytanów, które dominowały nad wszystkim innym na polu bitwy. Pierwsze ekspansje w kosmosie były powolne,ponieważ Armia Imperialna była jeszcze mała, a co najważniejsze 20 legionów Kosmicznych Marines było "hamowanych" przez brak Patriarchów, którzy by mogli nimi dowodzić. Sprawiło to,że ich podboje trwały znacznie dłużej. Jednak ten problem został niedługo potem rozwiązany gdy na jednej z planet w systemie Cothia niedaleko układu słonecznego Imperator odnalazł jednego ze swych 20 dzieci - Horusa. To był jeszcze młody wiek kiedy został on odnaleziony. Imperator przygarnął go pod swe skrzydła i nauczył wszystkiego co umiał. Połączyła ich naprawdę wyjątkowa więź zupełnie jak ta, która łączy ojca i syna. Razem wiele razy uratowali siebie nawzajem oraz swoich podkomendnych. Jednak po 30 latach został odkryty nowy Patriarcha: Roboute Guilliman. Choć Horus był zadowolony z odnalezienia jednego ze swych braci to skrycie żywił nadzieję na pozostanie ulubionym synem swego ojca. Kiedy odnaleziono już wszystkich Patriarchów zostali oni wysłani przez Spacznię do swych Legionów Kosmicznych Marines, którymi mieli dowodzić. Legiony przyjęły dla siebie tzw. Rodzinne Planety i mogły być teraz uzupełniane o nowych rekrutów każdego roku. Ale to przyspieszenie w produkcji Adeptus Astartes powodowały wady w psychice każdego kosmicznego marine co okazało się potem śmiertelne dla wielu z nich. Wielka Krucjata trwała 200 standardowych lat i przywróciła Imperium Człowieka wiele utraconych systemów. Pod dowództwem rady wojennej i odnalezionych Patriarchów, rozległe Floty Ekspedycyjne złożone z Armii Imperialnej i 20 legionów Kosmicznych Marines walczyły przeciwko cudzoziemcom, dzikim ludzkim plemionom, ludzkim dyktatorom oraz skażonym siłom Spaczni, które opanowały dużą część ludzkich kolonii podczas Epoki Walk. Kiedy podbite światy były już spacyfikowane, były wpisywane do imperialnych zapisków jako: "Imperialny Świat" i był wzniesiony do "Imperialnej zgodności" przez nowego Gubernatora Planetarnego wybieranego przez Imperatora. Częścią tego procesu było wykorzenienie wszystkich przesądów i wierzeń religijnych i zastąpieniem ich respektem wyłącznie przed rozumem i postępem w dziedzinie nauki i technologii. Był to ateistyczny system wierzeń zwany Imperialną Prawdą. Tym procesem zajmowała się jednostka lub kilka jednostek pozostawionych na planecie, podczas gdy Floty Ekspedycyjne i Adeptus Astartes przenosili się na następne cele. Kiedy Patriarchowie przejęli kontrole nad Legionami Kosmicznych Marines Krucjata została rozdzielona poruszając się w wielu kierunkach galaktyki naraz ,sięgając daleko w jej głąb. thumb|Starożytny fresk ukazujący kilku Patriarchów po Krucjacie na Ullanor.Od lewej do prawej: Sanguinius, Mortarion,Magnus Czerwony, Angron, Jagathai Khan, Lorgar, Rogal Dorn, Horus i Fulgrim.Po Krucjacie na planecie Ullanor i wprowadzeniu go do "Imperialnej zgodności", Imperator zatwierdził to jako największe zwycięstwo do tej pory i to Horusowi i jego Luna Wolves Legion (który został potem przemianowany na synów Horusa) przypadła cała chwała. Imperator oświadczył, że zostanie on Mistrzem Wojennym (z ang.Warmaster)-dowódcą wszystkich Imperialnych wojsk biorących udział w Wielkiej Krucjacie, ponieważ sam musi udać się na ziemię,aby dokończyć kolejna fazę swego tajnego planu, aby zapewnić ludziom dominację w galaktyce. Horus był zmartwiony tym,że Imperator powinien prowadzić jego i innych Patriarchów dalej po galaktyce a zamiast tego zostawił ich z nieznanego nikomu powodu. A zatem Horus jako dowódca swych wszystkich braci, Armii Imperialnych i Kosmicznych Marines podbijał kolejne światy i przemianowywał je do "Imperialnej zgodności". Ta sytuacja trwała aż do straszliwych wydarzeń, które są znane w imperialnych zapisach jako: "Herezja Horusa". Herezja Horusa (M.31) thumb|308px|Imperator podczas walki ze zdradzieckim synem. W tle - martwy SanguiniusOstatecznie Mistrz Wojenny Horus nie oparł się pokusom oferowanym przez Bogów Chaosu i próbował zniszczyć Imperium wraz ze swym ojcem. Zdrada Horusa znana potem jako "Herezja Horusa" rozprzestrzeniła się obejmując połowę Imperium i dotykając niemal połowę sił Imperialnych,wiele regimentów Armii Imperialnej, 9 legionów Kosmicznych Marines i kilku z Adeptus Mechanicus wraz z kilkoma Tytanami, którzy zdecydowali się służyć zgubnym, czarnym mocom. Byli potem znani jako Dark Mechanicus i tworzyli oni trzon Adept Mechanicus służąc Mrocznym Bogom. Straszna wojna domowa trwała 7 standardowych lat i zakończyła się oblężeniem Pałacu Imperatora podczas Bitwy o Terre. Po 55 dniach walki została ona zakończona przez pojedynek Imperatora i Horusa na mostku okrętu flagowego Horusa: Barce bojowej "Mściwy Duch" na niskiej orbicie Ziemi podczas gdy lojalne siły odepchnęły zdrajców z dala od pałacu. Kiedy Imperator i jego ludzie teleportowali się na statek Horusa, torowali sobie drogę przez korytarze, które emanowały energią Chaosu. Kiedy dotarli wreszcie na mostek "Mściwego ducha" Imperator zobaczył kolejnego syna, który padł ofiara zdrajcy ,był to martwy Patriarcha Krwawych Aniołów - Sanguinius, którego system teleportacyjny przeniósł wprost w ręce Horusa. Imperator był bezwzględny, ponieważ wiedział że w jego rękach znajdują się losy młodego Imperium, jednak w pojedynku wahał się i nie chciał zabić ukochanego syna co wykorzystał Horus śmiertelnie raniąc swego ojca. Dopiero kiedy na mostek wbiegł członek Adeptus Custodes, którego Horus w swej nienawiści zabił samym spojrzeniem, Imperator pojął, że dla jego syna nie ma już nadziei. Zebrał więc całą swoją moc i zabił zdrajcę, który próbował jeszcze przebłagać ojca, prosząc o litość i darowanie mu życia.Imperator wiedział, że jest już dla niego za późno i zniszczył jego dusze w Osnowie,aby ten nie mógł zmartwychwstać a potem rozerwał jego ciało na strzępy. Bez swego przywódcy jedność sił Chaosu osłabła ,lojaliści wypchnęli ich z Terry, a kiedy przybyły posiłki dla Imperatora pod dowództwem Roboute Guillimana, zdrajcy wycofali się do masowego rozłamu Spaczni w Segmentum Obscurus znanego jako Oko Terroru. Na jego własny rozkaz Zdruzgotane ciało Imperatora zostało podłączone do cybernetycznego mechanizmu podtrzymywania życia - Złotego Tronu. Nadal miał on wielkie moce psychiczne oraz wpływ na , swych ludzi, świat materialny itd. Nadal także kierował Astronomicanem, który był siłą podtrzymującą handel i podróże międzygwiezdne w Imperium. Wielkie Oczyszczenie (M.31) thumb|166px|Imperator po Herezji Horusa Wielkie oczyszczenie lub po prostu czyszczenie było wielką kontrofensywą przeciwko legionom zdrajców. Zaczęła się zaraz po zakończeniu Herezji Horusa przez śmierć samego Horusa i niemożności dalszego oblegania Pałacu Imperatora podczas Bitwy o Terrę na początku 31 milenium. Okręty Chaosu uciekały z Imperialnej przestrzeni szukając schronienia w Oku Terroru. Zanim Imperator został fizycznie ograniczony przez podłączenie do Złotego Tronu wydał wyrok na zdrajców: przeklinał ich, powiedział iż mają zostać wbici w Oko Terroru i przetrzymani tam na wieczność. Wszystkie zapiski o zdradzieckich legionach maja na zawsze zostać wymazane z Imperialnych archiwów.Światy takie jak Istvan V i Davin mają być oczyszczone ze wszelkiego życia z powodu ich skażenia przez Chaos.Wszystkie statki kosmiczne, legiony zdrajców, legiony tytanów, i członkowie Dark Mechanicus maja zostać zniszczeni lub skierowani do Oka. Zupełnie jak gdyby legiony zdrajców nie istniały i nigdy nie splamiły Honoru Imperium. Ci, którzy nie zginęli podczas oblężenia pałacu uciekli przez gniewem mściwych Lojalistów. Wielu z nich ukryło się w Oku Terroru lub innych mniej sławnych miejscach takich jak Wir (z ang.Maelstorm). Walki trwały przez kolejne siedem standardowych lat po śmierci Horusa. Wiele układów dotkniętych przez Chaos zostało oczyszczonych i umieszczonych pod strażą nowego organu władzy - Inkwizycji. Marzenie Imperatora o nowej epoce oświecenia o czasach kiedy ludzie byli uwolnieni od przesądów i ignorancji przerodziło się w coś zupełnie innego. Wielkie oczyszczenie będzie trwało przez dziesięć tysiącleci epoki znanej jako Epoka Imperium. Drugie Powstanie (M.31) W połowie operacji nazwanej Wielkim Oczyszczeniem miało miejsce drugie powstanie. Wtedy to zgodnie z Codexem napisanym przez Patriarchę Roboute Guillimana, zlikwidowano 9 pozostałych Legionów lojalnych Imperium i utworzono z nich zakony liczące około tysiąca członków. Niektóre z nowych zakonów Kosmicznych Marines znanych teraz jako Adeptus Astartes zachowało swe dawne symbole oraz kolory swych dawnych pancerzy kiedy inne przyjęły całkowicie inne godła, barwy a także nazwy. Główne Zakony utworzone podczas drugiego powstania służą do dziś.